


One Who Builds Safety

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Harley Keener, light sexual assault (please be careful)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.” + “I-I think we should go to dinner first.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	One Who Builds Safety

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sexual assault

Peter has walked enough young women home as Spiderman to know harassment when he sees it. But he never in a million years thought he would ever have to endure that. He’s on his way home after his study group. May’s working an extra shift tonight and he ran out of cash to pay for a taxi and he doesn’t want to text Happy, so he sucks it up and walks.

It’s not too cold yet so walking is actually pretty refreshing. Plus he enjoys how the city around him looks at night. When he looks up he fantasizes about what the night sky must look like. He’s taken an astronomy class before, but as far as he can remember he’s only ever really seen the stars once. It was one of his first years living with Ben and May and the three of them decided to take a weekend camping trip out of state. Ben had told him all about the stories behind the constellations. He wishes he could see them now.

It takes him two minutes to realize someone is following him. At first, when he felt his spider-sense he thought it was just the general peril of living in a city, so he ignored it. But then it only gets worse. His spider-sense throbs at the back of his neck and he picks up his pace, ducking his head. But it doesn’t work because a few blocks later, nothing has changed. A quick glance over his shoulder tells Peter that someone in a dark jacket is following him. The way Peter sees it, he has two options: find a place to change into his suit or keep walking. The first seems like the better option to him.

He walks even faster and then takes a sharp turn into an alleyway, taking his backpack off and beginning to open it. He begins to dig through it for his suit. But someone stops him. A rough hand grabs his upper left arm and pulls him away from his backpack. Peter lets out a sharp gasp as he is slammed into the building, held in place by a forearm across his chest.

Looming in front of him is a man nearly a head taller than him. Peter gulps, his heart beating like a hummingbird in his chest. The man smiles wickedly, “What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?” His voice is gruff and deep with a strange accent he can’t place. And Peter is frozen in place. The man is right. He’s all alone. No one knows where he is. His phone and his web-shooters are in his backpack. He can’t call for help. The man laughs, “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak,” the man fake pouts, pressing his body closer to Peter’s.

“Please stop,” Peter whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Get away from me.”

The man pretends to consider it, “No. I don’t think I will. It seems pretty comfortable here to me.” The man’s hand digs into Peter’s hip, making the boy wince. “Now shut your mouth,” he doesn’t need to talk loud now, the man’s voice is barely above a whisper. The man leans down so their faces are inches away. “For what we’re going to do you don’t need to speak.” The man punctuates the sentence by shoving his mouth against Peter’s. Peter cries out against him, flailing as much as he can. He can’t move and this man has all the control. He doesn’t know what to do as the man’s hands move lower and lower, holding Peter still with his chest and shoulders.

“Hey!” Someone shouts. “Get away from him!” The man pulls away from Peter and looks at who’s talking, his shoulder blocking Peter’s view.

“You don’t need to worry,” the man says, Peter can hear the sick smile in his voice. “This is my boyfriend we were just-”

“I said get away from him,” the other person sounds angry now and Peter can hear someone walking towards them. All of a sudden the man attacking Peter is being dragged away from him. The second he is free, Peter falls to the ground, breathing heavily, knees to his chest. He keeps his eyes up watching the action, making sure none of the attention is on him. In the darkness all Peter can see is a flash of pale skin and then a sickening crunch and a cry of pain. Then again and again, four times over before his savior spits, “Get out of here.” His attacker groans in pain, but quickly darts out of the alley, clutching his face.

Someone crouches down in front of Peter, a hand gently taking his own, “Peter?”

And suddenly Peter recognizes the voice. “Harley?” Peter’s voice is soft, but he knows Harley can hear him.

“Yeah,” Harley says. “Are you okay?” Peter nods. “Let’s get you home.” He gingerly helps Peter to his feet, taking Peter’s backpack. “Are you with Tony or May tonight?”

“I-I don’t...” Peter stutters.

“It’s okay,” Harley assures him. “Tony is closer, why don’t we go there?” Peter nods. He allows Harley to lead him out of the alley. Peter keeps his head low. The entire walk to the tower, Harley keeps a protective arm around Peter’s shoulder, rubbing his arm occasionally.

Since Peter began splitting his time between the tower and the apartment, he’s been spending a lot more time with Harley. The two boys like working in the lab together and frequently annoy Tony with their excessive pranks. They’re close. Peter would even go as far as to say that Harley is one of his best friends. But these past few weeks Peter’s felt...different. He found his gaze lingering on Harley more, watching how he moved and being fascinated by everything about him. It took him three weeks (and MJ literally telling him) to realize that he’s in love with Harley. MJ said that Harley feels the same way, but Peter isn’t so sure. Harley is attractive, kind, caring, not to mention southern. Who is Peter in comparison to him?

Harley leads Peter up to the penthouse and to his bedroom, avoiding the living room and kitchen where they both know all the others will be. Peter loves Tony and the rest of the Avengers, don’t get him wrong. But they can be overprotective in the best circumstances. He’s better off with Harley who he knows will take care of him. Once they’re in the room, Harley pushes Peter down to sit on the edge of his bed and kneels in front of him. “Are you hurt?” Harley’s voice is soft, softer than Peter’s ever heard.

Peter shakes his head mutely.

“What can I do to help you?” Harley takes Peter’s hands, squeezing them lightly. 

“Don’t leave me alone?” Peter asks softly, his wide, fearful eyes looking at Harley with trust, more trust than Harley thinks he deserves.

He smiles, “Of course not, darlin’.” And even despite his stress and fear and anxiety, Peter’s heart flips at the affectionate nickname. “Do you want food?”

Peter shakes his head, “Can I change clothes?”

Harley nods, “I’ll step out for a second. You can take whatever you want from my closet.”

“Okay,” Peter agrees. He wants to tell Harley to stay, that he doesn’t want him to leave, but he knows he shouldn’t. When the door closes behind Harley, Peter quickly sheds his jeans and sweatshirt. He can still feel the way the man’s body was pressed up against his, touching him hungrily. He never wants to wear those again.

It only takes Peter a few seconds of snooping in Harley’s closet to find a thick pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he knows will be too big on him. He ducks his head as he walks past the mirror, he must look like a wreck.

Peter quietly lets Harley back into his room and the two boys sit back down on the bed. Neither of them says a word. Peter longs for Harley to wram him into a crushing hug, to telling him everything will be okay. But he knows that won’t happen. But there’s still something that needs to be said. Peter finally breaks the silence by saying, “Thank you. If you hadn’t come I don’t know what would have happened.”

Harley shakes his head, “You don’t need to thank me. I just did what you would have done. It’s no big deal.”

“No,” Peter disagrees. “It’s a big deal. Because without you saving me-”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Harley interrupts not unkindly. “Please, Peter. I just don’t want to talk about the what-ifs. I care about you a lot and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m already hurt,” Peter whispers to himself. “I’m never going to be able to erase that from my find and to think that some people have had it so much worse I-” Peter cuts himself off. “I just...thank you for saving me from what could have been.”

Harley takes Peter’s hand. He’s been doing that a lot, Peter realizes. “Peter, can I tell you something?” Peter nods. “The reason I was there was because I talked with MJ and I realized...something. When I found you I was on my way to tell you and I don’t know if now’s the best time-”

“Tell me,” Peter says shortly, looking up at Harley. “Please.”

Harley nods and turns his body to face Peter completely, “Okay. Okay, um. I...like you. Like a lot.”

Peter’s heart stills. It can’t be true. “Like like?”

Harley laughs, “Like like. Is that okay?” Harley asks tentatively.

Peter smiles for the first time that night, “It’s perfect because I like like you too.” Peter tries to ignore the blush covering his cheeks, but he knows Harley sees it. Peter distracts him by finally taking the hug he’s been craving since Harley rescued him. Peter’s head rests securely on Harley’s shoulder, their arms fiercely tight around each other. Peter feels Harley press a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Harley lifts his hand to gently touch Peter’s cheek and begins to lean in. Peter’s heart pound rapidly. He knows it’s only Harley, but his mind replaces him with the man from earlier, the man who-

Peter shoves Harley away, backing up quickly.

Harley freezes, eyes widening as he realizes what he did, “Peter, oh my god, I am so so sorry. I didn’t-”

Peter shakes his head, “I-I think we should go to dinner first.”

Harley smiles, “We can do that. Tomorrow?” Peter agrees.

“Um, Harley,” Peter asks shyly a few minutes later when neither of them move. “Can I-can I sleep in here tonight? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Harley nods quickly, “Of course you can.”

“Can we sleep? I just want this day to be over,” Peter looks at Harley pleadingly. The other boy nods and pulls back the covers on the bed for Peter to climb in. Once both boys are under the blankets, Peter naturally curls up against Harley’s side, resting his head on the other’s chest. Harley tells FRIDAY to turn the lights out and they’re plunged into darkness.

“Thank you,” Peter mummers again.

“Of course,” Harley responds, kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> You can send me more prompts like this on my tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> <3


End file.
